Stay with me,Mr T
by cookie-monster101
Summary: Life ain't a fairytale. But maybe some happy endings actually do happen. Eventual Sweenett.
1. First thoughts

"Stay with me,Mr T. Stay with me."

I would have stayed at her shop whether she liked it or not, would have blackmailed her or something... but she more than liked it. She was nice.  
As much I hate to admit it, I liked Mrs Lovett from the moment she welcomed me into her shop. Her face was familiar, and I came to learn that I knew her when...I knew her. When I was Benjamin Barker. I wondered how I never noticed her before, how her presence never once made an impact on me.

_Because I was happy. _

Yes, I was happy. With Lucy, and Joanna. I was blinded by happiness. I was...a fool.

*~*~*

**A/N:** so what do you think? should i continue this into a story?  
The whole story may or may not be told by Sweeeney's point on view. We shall see. i might mix it around a little.  
also,i think i will have to change the rating to T (hehe,no pun intended) if i do continue.

anyway,please let me know. thanks. :)

almost forgot. **Disclaimer**- i sadly don't own Sweeney,or Mrs Lovett,or any of the other characters in the Tim Burton film _Sweeney Todd-the demon barber of Fleet street._ ;)


	2. did cha come 'ere for a pie,sir?

**A/N:** well,i have decided to make this into story. NelliethePieangel- thanks for reviewing! and,oh,haha,i changed Parker to Barker.;)  
I thought it was Barker,but i wasn't entirely sure. Now i know. :P um,hope you enjoy the story! let me know what you think. I 'm always open to conscructive criticism. thanks a lot. :) don't worry about Sweeney rejecting Mrs Lovett...cause this story will defo be an eventual Sweenett.

*~*~*

As she sighed with discontent, I was about to walk away. Walk out of that shop obviously owned by this woman. But I didn't. She looked up, looked at me, and uttered the words _'a customer.'_ Even then I didn't want to come in, so I stood there. This place was not as I remembered, it was...different. It was...unexpected.

She grabbed me by the arms and sat me down. I let her do as she pleased.

No, I didn't come here for a pie, though I wasn't going to say that. I said nothing, and simply watched her. She was different, this woman. I'd give her that. Her pies too, were different. You could say different, or disgusting. Either way.

The thing that amazed me was how upbeat she was. How could a woman on her own be so upbeat when times were so 'ard? She didn't seem in the slightest way depressed by her situation. Anyone who makes pies like _that_, should be.

"_Ah, sir, times is 'ard. Times is 'ard...."_

I can still taste one of her pies in me mouth. 'orrible. It didn't halve linger too. I was glad when she offered me something to wash the taste away.  
I would 'ave taken anything.

I followed her through. One glance at those stairs...it brought back happier times. But I didn't want to think about that, and still don't.  
Thinking won't bring 'em back.

This woman... she was just making it 'arder for herself. Why couldn't she rent out the room above? I wondered. _Haunted_ was her reply.... she can't half talk anyway. Most things she mentioned I knew already. Most things painful, _haunting_ memories...that I don't care much to remember.

Lucy_...where is my wife?_

_Dead. _She told me my wife was dead.

I knew one thing from that moment on. I had returned to London with a slimmer of hope. Hope that I would come home to a wife and child.  
Revenge. That's all that was left for me. I would get my revenge.

Judge Turpin would be first in line.

But not as Barker. No. _It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd._

She leads me up to my barbers. Or what was once mine. It's different, like everything else I've seen since my return. But in a strange way, it's the same. I can still picture Joanna in the crib, and Lucy smiling sweetly at me. The sunlight would stream in through the large window in the corner...that's all gone now though. This room is dark, dingy, and perfect for carrying out my revenge.

She brings out a box. I know what it is. _My friends..._

_..._The only ones I have left. They're still beautiful and exactly the way I left them, the only thing that so far seemed to be the same, completely.

_See how they glisten..._

The woman is still there. I see her reflection in the silver. She might be handy in the future, a tool. But for now, she's only in my way.

_Leave me. _And she does. Yes, useful.

I look back to my friend, and smile triumphantly.

_At last, my arm is complete again. _

For at last, revenge **will** be mine.

*~*~*

I hope you liked. ^^ Reviews would be much appreciated. ^^  
It shall be longer next time,but this is just to begin with. :)


	3. A busy day

Mrs Lovett and me went out together. Just,out,nothing more. I didn't mind her, sometimes. If she was useful to me, she could be around.  
She told me we should go down to the town square to see _competition._ I wasn't interested in running a respectable business. No, I really wasn't. Now I think about it, I don't know why I went. There was no real need for me to go. Even though it benefited me, even though the Beadle was there. I didn't know that.

Why did I go...?

That isn't important.

The Beadle. Yes, he was there, in all his wretched glory. The weasel.

I could have slit his throat then, if it were not for Mrs Lovett. See, she did have her uses. It wouldn't 'ave been clever to get arrested, again.  
She stopped me and I owe her for that. I owe her for a lot of things. I never thought about at the time...

I turned my attention to the mount o bank in front of me. _Pirellis miracle elixir_, it read. Nothing miracle about it; whatever emitted from that bottle was not natural.  
I confronted the ridiculous man. I knew I could challenge him, so I did, to the price of five pound and my razors, at that. More importantly though... Beadle Banford, one of much scum that walks this earth, judged the _competition._ If I could put up a good enough match, business would flourish. Business from said Beadle, preferably.

Whilst the mindless Pirelli was flouncing around, I did what I intended to do. I won the match. That slimish smile from Beadle proclaiming I had won, was revolting.  
I **would** kill that man.

_Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own. _Foolish man. At least I gained five pound.

Just as I had predicted, the Beadle wanted to come by for a shave. Well, I guaranteed that.

_I can guarantee, to give you without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know._

Mrs Lovett pulls me away before I can say anymore. God knows I wanted to say more. God knows I wanted to tear his head off...but I didn't.  
Yet again, Mrs Lovett really was my saviour. Thinking back, I don't know what I would have done without her. I didn't appreciate her. I regret that.

***

_Why doesn't the Beadle come?_

_Well he says the weeks out. Its only Tuesday. _

It was infuriating. Sittin there, waiting. Plotting his death. Their death. Judge Turpin, Beadle Banford-either one would have been good. I didn't care. As long as at one time or another, I would have them both in my clutches, and I would kill them. Mrs Lovett was good enough for company, but she wasn't what I wanted. She was a mere tool in my plan. Truth be told though...I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. I _thought_ I wanted my old life back. After all, years of being imprsioned in a cell do that to you. You build up your old life to be somethin brilliant. Brilliant it may have been, but I wasn't being true to myself. I was happy with the family life, I was happy with my baby daughter. But my wife...I couldn't even remember what she looked like. That scared me. Whilst this was all mixed-up in me head, Mrs Lovett piped up at the wrong time.

My temper could not be put on a lease back then. It knew no bounds. Everything seemed to be miniscule, unimportant. Nothing mattered but my revenge. I would lose it at every little tiny thing. Mrs Lovett included.

She did speak some sense though. _Wait._ She told me to wait.

_Don't you know, silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan._

It wasn't a half bad idea. Waiting would make my revenge sweeter, 'ard as it is for me to do, I did it.  
I decided to wait for the Beadle to come around, instead of chasing him. Praise goes to Mrs Lovett _again._ Though I don't like being call silly...I let it pass.

Footsteps. Loud Footsteps drew me away from my friend's shiny wonders. I darted behind the door, just in time for it to open and reveal...Anthony. Damn him.

But is turned oat he wasn't so annoying after all. He'd seen Joanna, he knew where she was, and he was proposing to rescue her from _Judge Turpin._

For some unknown reason, my eyes landed on Mrs Lovett. I don't know why I looked at her first. She was, after all, just a tool. Right? It was all too confusing.

_Bring 'er here love_

Mrs Lovett's words...did I want Joanna to see me again? She wouldn't know who I was. Did I want her to see me like I am now? What I've become... I merely nodded me head, unable to fathom words. No use in arguing anyway. Mrs Lovett would surely persuade me otherwise if I did. As much as I hate to admit it, she was the only one who could sway any decision I made.

Staring out the window, my eyes spotted a flash of blue. Pirelli.

_Urgh...._ The man was starting to get on my nerves anyway. I 'ad to do it; I killed him. Takin me earnings wasn't on. He deserved what he got.  
I really didn't want to waste my friends on such a loser though. What a waste. So I went wif the kettle for my chosen killin weapon.

Mrs Lovett thought I'd _gone mad_, as she'd put it. That made me sad-er for some confusing reason. I took the time to explain the situation to her. People's opinions didn't matter to me; I'd made that deal in prison. So since when did her opinion matter?

Never mind. With the Pirelli bastard buried in the chest, I took my mind off it. That was, until Mrs Lovett mentioned the boy. Toby. I'd have to kill him too. Bothersome.  
It was turning out to be a busy day for my friends... never fret. It was good practice.

_Send 'im up._

But she refused. There she goes again, swaying my decision.

_Now, Mr T..._

I still, to this day, do not know how she convinced me otherwise.  
I mustn't have cared less. Yes, that's it.

Soon, I really wouldn't care, for the Judge was coming my way. He was down below. He was on his way up. I couldn't think of anything else.  
This was it, **my revenge. **

A very busy day indeed...

*~*~*

A/N: Review please! :D


	4. What with the price of meat what it is

_The Great Judge Turpin._

With every word that spouted from his mouth, I despised him more. Overwhelming hatred pulsed through me veins. I should do it now, when he turns around...

Then I remembered Mrs Lovett's words.

_All good things come to those who can...wait. _

Humph. I suppose I could wait till he's in the chair. My mind was goin crazy.  
I remember thinkin it was almost comical. This...animal, who didn't have a clue, was goin to die at any minute!  
He wants a shave? _The closest I ever gave._

I prepared the foam, put it on him, and had the blade to his throat. It was perfect. Fifteen years. Fifteen years, just waiting for this moment.

_Now, my friend, to your purpose. _

He started singing. Why was he in such a merry mood? because he was about to marry Joanna. I was in a merry mood because I knew he would be getting **nowhere** near her.

_Pretty woman_. Silhouetted.

_Stay within you._ Glancing.

Lucy...I saw her then. Why had she killed herself? Through despair for me... I didn't know. I needed to know, though I would never know.

_Pretty woman._ Sir! _Pretty woman._ Yes! _Pretty woman._ All the pretty woman.

Ruined. It was ruined by Anthony. That stupid boy, he walked through my door at the wrong moment.  
Even worse, he spoke of saving Joanna. Now the Judge would never come again.

_I had him_.

I sent 'im running. Anthony saved my life once; I wouldn't kill him.

_Why did I wait!?_

I hated the world, and everyone in it. Including myself.

Mrs Lovett's fault. That's who to blame, she... I didn't really need her. I could have killed her. I was so close. Still, I don't know why I didn't.  
I 'ad the blade pressed to her neck, her face the picture of fear. I watched her chest heavily breathing, up and down,up and down. Her skin so pale.  
She was almost...beautiful.

I devised a plan of my own that day. All who came to Sweeney's chair would **die.**

Mrs Lovett brought me back to earth once more. Maybe I was going insane?  
She carried me downstairs where I sat with my gin, feeling sorry for myself. I'd let Lucy down; I'd let Joanna down. I 'ad him in my grasp, I 'ad him.

_Now, we got a body mouldering on upstairs. What do you intend we should do about that then?_

ugh,it was simple enough. He was no problem. In the middle of the night, when it was dark, we would take him to a secret place and bury him.

She wasn't satisfied with that, no.

What _was_ she on about....? meat...Pirelli.... _ah._

This was why I hadn't killed her yet! What wonderful idea's she comes up with.

I have to say, it had been a while since I'd gotten excited by anything; the Judge was all I thought about. This,though, was something I got excited about. Popping people into pies...ha,the very idea made me smirk.

_I'll come again when you have judge on the menu _

We danced around the room, driven by glee for the task we were about to undergo.  
I killed, she baked- a perfect plan.

Mrs Lovett was looking more appealing by the day. She's certainly lived up to her usefulness.  
She was entertaining. Someone I could easily come to love...no. **No**, my wife is Lucy.

Anyway, my sole goal was to kill the Judge, I 'ad no time for love.

Alone. That was what best suited me. _Brooding_, Mrs Lovett called it. I just wanted, or thought it was better for everyone, if I were alone. Alone, with the few remaining pictures of Lucy and Joanna for company.

Mrs Lovett would, from time to time, invade me 'ead though. Her and 'er curvy figure. Did she try and tempt me on purpose? Of course she did.  
I knew Mrs Lovett was fond eh me, but I didn't give a damn at the time. I tried to erase her voice from me mind. It had replaced Lucy's now. Though that was probably because Mrs Lovett talked so much. I tell you, that woman, she would just not shut up.

Her ideas were really sumthin else, sure. But why did she have to invade me mind every minute? _Argh_, she wouldn't go away. Looking at that barbers chair...it gave me an idea of me own. I killed 'em and she cooked 'em. Simple except for, how would the bodies be moved from 'ere to the bake house? Something would need to be built. Carrying them downstairs would attract too much attention. Maybe a contraption that would easily transport the dead, to the depths below...

It worked. Business thrived. Customers came and went. ( went to hell,that is.) Hell was better than London,so it was a gift i gave to them.

_And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her?_

_Slice/_

_Goodbye Joanna, you're gone and yet you're mine._

_Slice/_

_I'm fine Joanna. I'm fine..._

The odd customer would come with a family. That saddened me to no ends; I couldn't kill them.

The bodies piled up. Mrs Lovett's pies grew in popularity.

_Bless my pies, fresh supplies._

All the time, I was stuck in that room. It held too many memories. I was more than anxious to get to the Judge by then. Killing useless customers did nothing but prolong my revenge.

Mrs Lovett must have noticed I was getting agitated. She made me go to the _park_ with her. Normally, I would have refused. But Mrs Lovett was not your average everyday person. She was...you could say...a friend. The only one I 'ad. I went for her sakes.

_Down by the sea..._

Was it really necessary for her to tell me all about her dreams? I didn't want to know, I tuned out half the time. Dreams are dreams. They don't evolve into anything, cause they're dreams. Never will 'appen, _especially_ if they involved me.

_We'll grow old together_

She was all smiles, all happiness. I couldn't be like that even if I wanted to. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled instead of smirked.  
I was torn between my wife Lucy, and Mrs Lovett. Dead or not, she was still my wife.

_Down by the sea, married nice and proper._

I touched her leg. Sign of affection...or to make her stop? A bit of both I believe.

The honest truth is...I liked...I like Mrs Lovett. But I don't know if I can go any further than that. I used to think of her as just _being_ there, the woman who lived below. It's somethin else now. Now I know.... i know I'm confused.

The next morning, I resumed my place at the window. The window that Lucy would so often look out of. But I couldn't see her sittin there anymore.  
I couldn't picture the happy scene this room had once been. It had been replaced, as had Lucy, with pictures of blood, and bodies, and....and Mrs Lovett. Though she wasn't here often, I could imagine her sittin in the same place Lucy one sat.

Before I knew it, she'd brought up breakfast.

_What did your Lucy look like?_

That was just it, I couldn't remember. _She 'ad Yellow hair._

It was pathetic, not remembering what your wife looked like.

_She's gone._ _Life is for the alive my dear._ I turned round to face her, still confused, but now somewhat sure-er of what I felt.  
She would always be here, Mrs Lovett, she would always...help me, take care of me. I hated the woman, but I also...

loved her.

*~*~*

Reviews would be great! Thanks! :D  
If you're wondering why I stopped it at that bit.... well, because I plan to turn the story into pure fiction from this point on. Everything that's happened so far has been true to the film. But, The Sweenett person inside of me didn't like the ending of the film. So, I'm just gonna make a few adjustments here and there. ;)


	5. The 'appiest moment of me life

"Mrs Lovett I..." I was about to erupt into a huge, confused speech about how I felt confused and how Mrs Lovett was such a confusing woman.  
It was all very confusing.

But she stopped me in my tracks. "My love, there is no need for words." She happily told me. Before kissing me.

It startled me. I don't like unexpected things, they get on my nerves. But this was Mrs Lovett we're talking about...who's an exception.

"I...I..." I enjoyed the kiss. _There_, I said it. "I told you Mr Todd, no need for words."

I couldn't help wanting more. So for the second time, we kissed. I made the first move this time; it was quite different from the first kiss.

***

It was the 'appiest moment of me life-kissing Mr T. Well, you could say _he_ kissed me first...its more romantic that way aint it?  
But I just knew that man would never make the first move, too shy. So I took it into me own 'ands and it went well. Great in fact. 'appiest moment of me life...oh, alright, the details.

"I...I..." he was such a woffler sometimes. and he 'ad the cheek to say _I _talk too much.

The first kiss was...perfect. Though I knew if we stopped there I wouldn't be 'avin any of it; I wanted more. Much more than I got, but it was something.  
'e kissed me the second time, an what a kiss that was.

Mr T leaned in, real slow, and I closed me eyes, waiting for it. Mr T's lips against mine... I thought the day would never 'appen! In me dreams it had 'appened plenty a time, of course, but it was _actually_ 'appenin!

So of course I kissed back immediately, an before long we 'ad each others 'ands tangled within one another's 'air. Stuff of me dreams.  
I swear he was smiling too. Not a sadistic smile like usual, but an 'appy one. A real, genuine smile.

When 'e pulled away though, it was a different story. 'e looked bewildered.

I just can't figure this man out!

"Get out Mrs Lovett." is what 'e tells me, ever so quietly. I know all about Mr T's tempers, so I quickly vacated the premises. But now 'e's gout me confused. I 'ad a few minutes in heaven with 'im, and it felt like the feelings were mutual. Then 'e turns around an tells me to go?  
If you figure that man out, be sure to tell me love.

***

"DAMN THAT WOMAN! She's not allowed to kiss me!" I really wanted to kill her after that, so I told her to get out. I knew I cared about her too much by that point to see her dead. I didn't want that... but I sure as hell felt like killin something.

How could I betray Lucy like that?! But then again, it was only a kiss-or two.

My Eyes caught sight of the blades on the desk. _My friends_...they were just lying there, shimmering beautifully in the moonlight...a bit like Mrs Lovett. ARGH.  
Since when was it nightfall? I 'ad thought. Had we really been kissing that long? _Damn that woman._

I thought about using my trusty friends at that very moment. On myself.  
I really did.

I'd betrayed Lucy, and I deserved to die for it.

...

"Sir!" Anthony. That boy was _always_ interrupting me.

"They have Joanna in a mad house." But he did remind me of the Judge. I would make it up to Lucy; I would kill the Judge as planned.

I couldn't stand Joanna seeing me, no. I didn't want her knowing me, knowing what her father had become.  
But Anthony would be rescuing her either way, and wanted my 'elp. If I were careful, I could use that to my advantage. I could get the Judge back.

_We'll set you up as a wig maker's apprentice. _

I'm sorry. I **will** make it up to you Lucy.

*~*~*

Bit short,but i wanna know what you think before i go on.  
Okay, so, its gonna to be Mr T's view of things, and then Mrs Lovett's, from now on. or the other way around. How does that sound?  
I like giving Mrs Lovett's view of things, it tells the story in more detail (such as the kissing :)) and its more fun to write.  
But I still love Mr T, and I still love writing his view.

Its up to the readers! So please review and tell me what you think! Do you like the way the story is going? Reviews. S'il vous plait :)  
(my french had gone downhill.) oh! also. Haley,if me quotes are wrong,feel free to correct me. ;P i didn't get time to check em. Thanks deary!


	6. Ignoring Mrs Lovett

Hello again! okay,it goes.. .Mrs Lovett's POV, Mr T's POV. I'm sure i didn't need to point that out since its quite easy to determine for yourselves who's part it is. xD But i just thought i'd tell you.

Enjoy and Review! :D

*~*~*

The Judge. The Judge. The Judge. That's all 'e ever thinks about. That's all 'e ever talks about.  
Its gettin to the point where I can't take it anymore.

I don't tell 'im this though, incase he might slit my throat. No matter that we kissed yesterday;he seems to have forgotten all about that.  
Well i 'aven't. I never will. 'es been actin as if nothin 'appened, when we both full-well know it did.

Whenever i walk into that room of 'is, 'e ignores me. It's like i'm not even there. Those bloomin razors get more attention than me. Twp pieces of metal are more valued than me! An i never seen him eat, or drink anythin besides gin. I never see him do much either except stare out that darn window,and sharpen those razors. I'm not avin it. I've got to see him **now**.

***

The Judge will be here in a few days. I got that boy,Toby,to give 'im a letter from me speaking of how _the sailor abducted your ward Joanna_. My Joanna. Ought to do it. I'd have 'im in no time.

"Mr T." Here she is again. Why can't she just leave... "MR T."

"WHAT." Not in the mood today. For her. For anybody.

"I brought you some food." Was that all? Was that all she had to say to me? _Urgh._

I turned round to eat some of it,get my energy up for the Judge. Though i never realisied how hungry i was till i started;i don't eat a lot i suppose.

She was still standin there.

"What now?" she looked taken aback with my question. Simple enough question!  
I felt like a naughty child being supervised. By Mrs Lovett of all people.

"Do you like it?" I looked down. Not once since i began eating had i thought of _what_ i was eatin. I was too hungry.  
"What is it?" please not pies, please don't say pie...  
"Meat pie." i spat it out immediately.  
"How could you serve me something i'd killed!?" she was laughing. Why was she laughing?  
"am only kiddin Mr T. I wouldn't touch those pies either, don't know whats inside of em." Not funny Mrs Lovett.

"If there's not something else you can **go** Mrs Lovett." She wants to talk. Thats why she tried that little stunt, to get me to talk.  
It might have worked...but i'm not goin to say anymore.

"You can't keep ignoring me y'know, Mr T. I know you can still speak cause i just 'eard you." if she didn't wipe that smile off her face i would wipe it off for 'er.

_I can full well ignore if I want to ignore you Mrs Lovett,_ I mumbled under my breath-just loud enough for her to hear.

She left after that.

_Thank god. _

_*** _

Now 'es acting like a five year old child! Hes eating-a step in the right direction. But now its no communicating! at least not with Mrs Lovett. Oh no.

What did i do wrong? Kiss him? 'e kissed me back. Im gonna kill that man!! I stormed downstairs,me heels thundering off each step.  
_Good._ I hope i make as much noise as i can to annoy _him_.

I slammed the shop door shut;it nearly came off its hinges. I suppose i 'ave to be more careful considering we would need to pay to repair that door.

Toby,the dear,was stil up and had not yet drunk 'imself into a deep sleep.

"Darlin,are you okay?" It was quite a change of behaviour from my anger display moment's ago, so Toby had every reason to be shocked.  
I'm like that. I won't let Mr T get me down. I would talk his 'ear off tomorrow, teach 'im a lesson.

Nobody ignores Mrs Lovett.

***

I smiled to myself in getting rid of her. Peace may resume.

...

But it was so quiet. Utter silence. Without her I almost 'ad to _make_ some noise, just so it would feel normal. The room had suddenly turned cold and empty. I decide i wanted 'er back up 'ere. If she could just be here and not say anything it would be...wait a minute. Why do i want _her_ here? No.  
I hated being alone thats why. I didn't want her, i just wanted somebody. Company.

Though i did want her. It was _Mrs Lovett_ i wanted for company.

I stormed out the door, ready to tell her this...when i saw the Beadle. **My revenge.** It was almost complete now. I 'ad to kill the Beadle.

***

I tucked the blanket under Toby's sleepin form. Can't be too careful nowadays,ye need to wrap 'em up nice an snug so they stay warm.  
We can't afford havin Toby ill anyway, too many doctors pokin around.

I went to sit by the window. Outside it i see London. i see people,and carriages,and carriages with people in them. Its quite enjoyble,watchin the world pass by. Mr T's window 'as a nice view,but its not that 'es lookin at. What Mr T see's outside that window...well, i'm not sure what 'e sees cause he never talks about it. But its somethin entirely different from what am lookin at to be staring out of it all the time.

There 'e was at the moment, not staring out the window, but at the top of the stairs. 'e looked almost...determined. Like 'e 'ad a mission to accomplish and nothin or nobody would get in his way.  
I decided to stay put.

But at the same time, the Beadle comes walking past my window. I look back to Mr T, and his expression 'as hardened again. 'es in revenge mode.

I wondered what 'e was thinkin of doing before the Beadle came. I would've like to have known,since he did look quite different.  
To just abandon it like that though...it musn't 'ave been a very important thing 'e was goin to do. I wiped it from me mind and went down to retrieve those long-forgotten pies from the oven. _Oops, they might be burnt by now._ See what Mr T does to ye?

*~*~*

alright,not a lot of Sweenett in this chapter. But the looove takes a while to surface. Be patient my dear readers :) Thank you.  
Please remember to review!!


	7. Benjamin Barker

alright! i think i've kept back the Sweenett long enough,yes? uh-huh, i thought so. it kinda starts in this chapter and shall continue, maybe. :)

enjoy! :)

*~*~*

I stopped a moment, once the Beadle was gone. Once 'e was dead, I stopped and stood. I could 'ear Mrs Lovett singin.

I was goin to see her before. Not now. What was I even goin to say? It was lucky the Beadle came.

and what's she got to be so 'appy about!? It was annoying me to no ends. Through bodies, blood and murder Mrs Lovett 'as high spirits.

I 'ad to see her.

....

There she was,placing various parts of the Beadle's disgusting body into the grinder-singin a tune as she went.

I crept up behind her and waited till she noticed I was there.

"Oh Mr T! What you trying to do to me, standin behind me like that. "  
Ha, I gave 'er the fright of 'er life. Just what she deserved for puttin me in a bad mood.

"What are you singing, Mrs Lovett." She'd stopped now. But I wanted to know, and I would know. "What's making you so happy? Do tell."

***

His eyes scared me. I didn't like it one bit.

"Tell me Mrs Lovett, tell me." What did he want to know?

"Well for one I'm 'appy you're talkin to me again love."

"You're happy I'm talking to you. That's it?" why was 'e followin me? I've not 'ad this much attention from Mr T in...forever.

Suddenly it became clear what 'is purpose was down 'ere; he had those razors in 'is 'ands.

"Don't walk away Mrs Lovett. I'm talkin to you."

I was cornered.

"Now, Mr T, why don't you put those..."

"Stop. Stop trying to persuade me otherwise. I've made up my mind."

I closed me eyes, feelin the cold metal pressed against my neck, expecting to die any minute, any second now....

But all I felt was Mr T's lips on mine. _Mmm._

I couldn't stop myself smiling;I was kissin Mr T, again. But this time it was softer, gentler. i poured all my love for him into that kiss.

His 'ands dropped the razors and started moving there way down my back instead. I wound up with me hands in his 'air, just like before. This time I made sure I hung on though, to make it last longer. I wasn't goin to let 'im go any time soon. Hell, i would 'ave ripped his clothes off right there if i had my way. Course, it wasn't my way things were 'appenin, it was his way. It's always his way. The kiss was broken as quickly as it 'ad started.

" Mr T what are you doing we were..." He removed me hands with force from 'is 'air, like I was disgusting to touch. Like he couldn't bear the sight of me.

" Shut up. Just, shut up. "

oh, no, i wasn't goin to be brushed off like that _again._

"Why do you do that!? You kiss me with so much love, and just as you break away you blame it all on me! It's not my fault, no; you kissed _me_ this time Mr T. You can't blame anythin on me Mr T. You can't..."

He shut me up without words this time. Just another kiss, another beautiful kiss.  
Soon it was evolving to more than kissin though. He started pullin at me dress, and i was already pullin at his shirt. Blood-stained as it was, i didn't mind. This was _Mr T_ kissin me.

Suddenly, i felt a sharp pain in the arm. "ouch!" i screamed out, but opened me eyes, and saw he was running the razor (god knows where he was hidin that one) along me arm, leaving small cuts as he went. Blood seemed to turn mr T on. _Whatever rocks your boat love.  
_We went to back kissin,and me hands were now tearing off his shirt buttons one by one. I almost got it off completely when...Toby walked in.  
I gave Mr T, who was still trying to loosen the back of me dress, a tap on the shoulder. 'e almost dropped me from where i was pinned against the wall. I smoothed me dress down quickly and we both stood straight, slightly embarassed at bein caught in the act.  
Toby look shocked to the spot. _hehe._

"Maam, theres a girl 'ere. She won't tell me her name but she says shes waitin on Anthony comin back. I told her to wait upstairs in the barbers."

_Joanna._

Mr T leaned in, close to me ear. His breath sent shivers down me spine. I _hate_ loving 'im.

"The boy has to be killed." he told me quietly.

Toby....

"No. Mr T i won't let you." i whispered so Toby wouldn't 'ear us.

"Do as i say." i couldn't let Toby die, no.

"Mrs Lovett." One word,one look from him, and that was it. I had to do as Mr T asked. I had to.

"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for us Toby?" I did the best i could to smile, but i really loved that boy.  
An even though most people think of Mr T as a monster...i could see 'e 'ad been avoiding killin Toby, till it came to the point where we 'ad no choice. The boy knew too much.

Toby did 'as 'e was told, but i secrely wished 'ed run away. Get away whilst 'e still can.  
Though there's no chance eh that 'appenin;Toby was such a good boy who hung on to me every word.

"Wait," I grabbed Mr T by the arm, "Do it quick, please."  
'e shook me off, but i saw 'im give a slow nod.  
"Thank you." i mumbled,more to meself, before he ran out the door.

***

"Toby!" That damn boy. I should 'ave killed him when i had the chance. He'd obviously been in the bakehouse now, he'd saw the bodies.

"Toby!!" She asked me to _do it quick_. Whats that supposed to mean? i didn't want to kill the boy,but i 'ave no choice.  
Just one swipe from my friends and it would be over for him.

I ran up to the barbers. That boy must be an expert at hide and seek;he wasn't anywhere.

There was a woman in the corner though. "who are you? what are you doing in 'ere?"

_Evil is here,sir. The stink of evil, from below, from her! She's the devils' wife._ Mrs Lovett? no,Mrs Lovett isn't evil. I'm the evil one. _  
_This woman was crazy, deluded. Talking about things she has no idea of.

"Mr Todd?" Someone was coming up the stairs, i had to get rid of her.

One slice sorted that out, and down she went.

"Where is she?" I spun round. The Judge! He had come, he had played right into my hands. What a pleasant surprise.  
"Below,your honor. With my neighbour. " In truth i had no idea where Joanna was. i hadn't seen her, the boy must 'ave been lying.

But that didn't matter. The sailor would have her, and i had the judge.

"How 'bout a shave?"

i won't wait this time. I'd kill him quickly.

_Pretty woman._

_Pretty woman, yes._ The only woman he'll be seeing are the ones in hell.

_The face of a barber...the face of a prisoner in the dock, is not particularly memorable._

He remembered alright. "Benjamin Barker. "

**_Benjamin Barker._ **

***

What was Mr T doing? he'd been ages up there. Surely he could listen to me just once and make it quick for Toby. That poor boy.

A moment later an i 'eard the chair goin.  
ohno,i 'ave to get of out 'ere. i don't think i can bear to see Toby's body come through that shute...  
...but it wasn't Toby. It was a woman.

I stepped closer to get a better look.

**No.** It was Lucy.

what should i do? If Mr T found out... i 'ad to hide her. but where? should i throw 'er in the oven? that sounded like the best plan.  
It's likely he would be down 'ere any minute, i 'ad to hurry.

_Phew,calm down, he won't find her._ If 'e did 'e would surely kill me.

*~*~*

hmm,yeah,i've ended it there cause i'm not sure how to end this story overall. Mrs Lovett won't be killed,but i'll have to have a think about everything else. **Review** and tell me how'd you'd like to see it end! :)


	8. Rest,now,my friend

*~*~*

_Rest, now, my friend...rest now forever. _

The chest in the corner creaked loudly. A small face appeared through the crack.

Sweeney's eyes dart to the corner. Lifting the lid, he sees a boy, and lifts him roughly out. He must be killed; he's seen too much.

_Everybody needs a good shave._

No less than a second later, a piercing scream fills the air. Mrs Lovett's.

He leans in close to the boy...and realises its not a boy at all. The face is that of a girl. A young girl, pretty. Just like...he knows who it is. Of course, the sailor must have bought her here already.

_Forget ma face. _

Its better if she never knows who he really is. Without a moment's hesitation, he walks away from his daughter, for the last time. No regret, no remorse. He's doing Joanna a favour.

***

What work! Who knew that bloomin Lucy could be so 'eavy. She weighed a ton! Oh well, job's done now. She's gone forever. So now, me an Mr T can finally be 'appy together.

Mrs Lovett, so overjoyed at the thought of a seaside home, starts singing again. The tune is quiet, but Sweeney still hears her coming down the stairs. _What's quiet for Mrs Lovett is loud for the rest of us, _he thinks, amused. Though the amusment certainly isn't clear on his face as he comes bursting through the door. Sweeney's forgotten how to smile.

Just as she shuts the oven door firmly, and comes to the end of her tune, Mr T bursts in. He's covered in blood, from head to toe. Mrs Lovett believes he went a tad over the top with the killings tonight. She isn't surprised- the beadle, the judge, Lucy- (though the last one he had no idea who it was) he's 'ad quite a selection.  
Staring him up and down, she knows there's something about him that still alarms and excites her. Maybe its the way he runs around, all pumped up on adrenaline (she thinks) He doesn't have a care in the world. But she hopes he cares a little for her at least. What they've been doing over the past few days must count for something. It has too.

She doesn't realise he's talking to her.

"Mrs Lovett!" he practically screams.

"Sorry love, wasn't paying attention. But really, there's no need to scream at me like that. Gives me 'eart an awful fright."

He looks slightly regretful that he shouted so harshly at her, but only grunts in reply.

The judge's body comes into focus. He wants it gone. Completely.

"Open the door." Mrs Lovett does, as always, as she is told.

The ground is illuminated with the light from the oven. She knows some higher power must have been looking out for her; if she hadn't spotted Lucy's body lying there, it would been her he's picking up now. He would 'ave known it was Lucy, what with all that dreadful yellow 'air.  
He would 'ave known Mrs Lovett knew all along.  
God knows what 'e would 'ave done when 'e found out. The thought sent a chill up her spine.

But that wasn't what happened. It's the Judge's body he's pulling over to the oven now. It's the Judges clothes his bloodstained hands are touching. And it's not the eyes of a heart-broken man who stands before Mrs Lovett. She feels something has been somewhat lifted from Mr T, now this is all over, now everybody is dead he could 'ave ever wished dead. Now his revenge is complete. _I did the right thing throwing Lucy into the fire, _thinks Mrs Lovett. I did it for not just myself, but for mr T.  
In truth, its all been for him.

He dumps the body into the fire, wiping his 'ands when's he's done. Mrs Lovett dusts down her dress, and smoothens her hair.  
What now? she asks herself. But Mr T already has the answer to that.

"Where's Toby?"

*~*~*

Dun. Dun. Dun. Review my dear readers! Tell me, do you want this story to go further, or end soon?


	9. A new beginning

Well, here it is, the last chapter.

Enjoy! :)

*~*~*

"Toby?" I 'oped that boy was long gone.

"Yes, Toby. Where is he?"

"I don't know, love. Listen," I pointed to the Beadle, "You've missed 'im."

Opening the oven door again, I racked me brain for ways to persuade Mr. T.

"Toby's probably far from 'ere by now love. Why don't we just leave 'im be, eh?"

He didn't look satisfied.

"No, he's seen too much. An I don't think he's gone far, I don't think he would without you." So 'e _is_ observant when 'e wants to be.

"But there ain't no law anymore love. What with the judge an 'is pet beadle gone..."

I closed the door again.

"If anybody comes snoopin 'round, we just look innocent and nobody will 'ave any idea. Trust me."  
I knew he didn't trust me, but it was worth a shot.

"No." Oh, that was that then. I turned away, expecting 'im to leave, when 'e really gave me the second biggest fright of me life.

"But.... Thank you, Mrs. Lovett." Did I 'ear right?

"I mean it. You've always helped me."

A genuine thank you! Said with such sincerity, too. That's all I wanted to 'ear.  
But for a minute or two, I thought I'd gone mad an went to 'eaven.

He stared at me- waiting for an answer... me voice was lost, so I decided to just give 'im a hug instead. A simple, friendly hug.  
But 'e was awful stiff. It was like the man 'ad forgotten how to hug.

I helped 'im by putting 'is 'ands on me waist. Only after a few seconds did 'e move. To my complete surprise, 'e moved closer.

***

We're leaving. It's been a week since I killed the Judge.  
Mrs. Lovett said that nobody would have any idea, that we wouldn't get caught. I'm not risking it. I'm not going back to prison. I'll never go back there. We have to get far away from here.

It's moments like this when you notice how very little you actually own. Good. It'll make the get-away easier, with no luggage to burden us.

The bloodstained clothes have been burned, the bodies deposed of.  
This is it. I'm leaving London. No, _we're_ leaving London.

I looked 'round once more, and my eyes caught metal. _The razors._ What should I do with them? Taking them with me wasn't an option; I didn't want them anymore.  
My job is done; their use is over.

Mrs. Lovett.... she stored them in the floorboards. I could do the same. I _would_ do the same.

***

What's takin 'im **so** long?

"Mr. T!" I shouted so 'e would clearly 'ear me, but apparently it's back to _ignorin' Mrs. Lovett _again.

I'd have to go up there meself.

"Mr. T!"

I nosily opened the barber's door, 'opin to catch the bugger in the middle of changing.

But no, 'e was only hidin those razors of his. I suppose that's a good thing. In fact, it's very good! (but not as good as catchin 'im naked would 'ave been.) I thought I'd 'ave to throw them razors away myself. Easily done, I could just throw them out to sea.  
No need for that now though!

"What are you wearing?" Oh god, for a minute there I forgot I was standin right in front of 'im. In the past it wouldn't 'ave mattered whether I was in front of 'im or not; 'e hardly ever paid attention to me. Nowadays though it definitely matters. He's a lot more observant, an actually notices when I walk in the room. Who knows what's changed in 'im, but somethin 'as, an i'm 'appy it did. Not that big a change, but a step in the right direction.

"Don't you like it?" Silence. Told you 'e hasn't completely changed.  
But I wouldn't want him any other way.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five, Mr. T."

***

A creaky floorboard wasn't 'ard to find. I placed them gently into the floor; deep down so nobody would find them. And if they did...they were welcome to them. I just didn't want _anybody_ picking them up.  
On that thought, I fitted the floorboard back into place.

This room used to be my pride and joy. I used to love and cherish this small room.  
No more, it's just a dusty old barber's now. It's no longer apart of my life.

It was like storing away old memories. Memories I don't need anymore, don't want.

"MR. T!" It felt liberating putting those razors underground.  
Where they belonged, now, I thought.

"Mr. T!"

She clambers in, almost knocking the door off its hinges.

I looked at her, expecting an outfit that blends in. Oh no, not Mrs. Lovett. She's wearing a _bright red_ dress.

"What are you wearing?"

"Don't you like it?" It certainly drew more attention to her if that's what she was aiming for.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five, Mr. T."

She left quickly, but something told me she, surprisingly, wasn't annoyed.  
For once she wasn't offended if I didn't say anything back to her. I do believe Mrs. Lovett has grown used to.... whatever it is I do. How I am.

On the way out of the barbers, the last time I ever closed that barber door, I thought not of Lucy, or Joanna, or my old life. I didn't think of any of that.

I thought of her, Mrs. Lovett. She and her bright red dress suddenly popped into my mind, and I found myself thinking.

I thought, _a life with Mrs. Lovett wouldn't be so bad._ No, not bad at all.

_*** _

Why does 'e 'ave to be so bloomin beautiful?  
I was ponderin over this when the front door jingled.

"Sorry love, we're closed."

"Even for me ma'am?"

Lookin up I saw Toby, dripping wet, but smilin from ear to ear.

I ran round the counter and gave 'im a big hug.

"Where have you been?!"

"You're squeezing me to death ma'am." I let go of 'im, suddenly cheerful, an immediately went to fetch the gin.

"I've been around ma'am," 'e says, " Just been thinkin about you though, with _him_." He said 'him' like it was some disgusting vermin. I knew who 'e meant.  
Mr T. and the boy never really got on.

"That's nice love. 'ere, you're soaking wet! Drink this." I sat 'im down and poured a glass of gin for the both of us.

" But you can't go away with 'im!" I shouldn't 'ave put the bags in such an obvious place an then 'e might not 'ave figured out we were _going away._

"I'll be fine darlin. Me and Mr T. are just.... we're just goin for a nice trip by the sea, that's all."

"You're running away, you mean." That boy isn't dumb. I couldn't lie to 'im anymore.

" Yes, Toby, we're going away an never coming back. Or at least, we don't plan to." I smiled at him the best I could. The poor boy looked sad and hurt, but I could never take 'im with us. No matter how much I loved him, no matter how much I might have wanted too.

"Now, lad, you've got to go. Mr T. will be down 'ere any minute."

I opened the door, urging 'im to get out.  
I wished 'e wouldn't linger; it was hard enough for me as it is.

"Will I see you 'gain?" Oh, I wished Toby could 'ave came with us. We'd be a proper little family.  
But it wasn't goin to 'appen. _Stop dreaming, life ain't a fairytale. _

"I don't know love. Probably not." 'e stood up and wandered over to me.

"I'll miss you Mrs. Lovett. Thank you." I couldn't hold in the tears anymore, they came streaming out of me.

Two minutes later, I pushed 'im out of our hug and into the street.

"Go, love, before 'e catches ye."

One last look back, one last smile, an Toby was gone.

"What're you doing?"

Just in time.

I stood there for a second longer, watching as Toby disappeared into the crowd. Then I shut the door, and turned to Mr. T.

"Nothin, love. Just keepin a lookout."

He didn't look convinced, but thankfully let it go. Maybe that day he knew Toby was there. Maybe that day he'd heard us talking.  
But, maybe, 'e just let the boy go.

"Lets go."

I wasn't ready to leave the shop I'd grown up in. I really wasn't.  
But I had too. We had too. Our life wasn't here any more; this was a fresh slate, a new start.

"Mrs. Lovett." Mr. T called from outside. The carriage 'ad arrived. Takin a deep breath, I stepped out into the sunshine. Wasn't it rainin a minute ago? Bloomin ever-changin weather.  
It's not like that by the sea.

With my spirits lifted on thoughts of the sea, and by the man who stood in front of me, I locked the shop door for the last time, an hurried over to the carriage. I was about to climb in when I saw a hand outstretched, waitin to help me in.  
Guess who's 'and it was?

"Thank you, Mr. T."

I smiled, and for the first time...I got a smile back.

*~*~*

Thats it! This story is no more. But i hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think by** reviewing.**  
I could have gone on...but it just didn't feel right. Ending it there felt right, as now its left to your imagination.

I'd say it was a bit of a happy ending for the both of them though, and that is the way i wanted it. They both deserve some sort of happy ending.

Thank you Taylor-my beta and friend :) and thank you reader's for reading!


End file.
